baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
2 Head Guy
2 Head Guy or his real name, Aiden 2 Head Guy ''is a character of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He, by the name, is a man with 2 heads who roams the halls of Here School. He only appears when the Player goes to Floor 2. Description 2 Head Guy is a poorly modeled CGI character with an an curved arms, orange shirt, regular blue jeans, dark brown shoes, and what appears to be 2 heads resembeling Baldi with one having a shorter line and the other a longer one. Personality 2 Head Guy's heads has 2 different personalities. One head is friendly and also shy like Blue Baldi, the other head is mean but also nice. Both heads are smart and will tell Baldi where the Player is by shooting heads at you. Also, according to the description, He also makes part of Baldi's family, as he is his brother Role General 2 Head Guy won't appear until the Player reaches Floor 2. He walks randomly in hallways in unspecified directions, singing the Doo Dee Doo song. If he spots the player while not cooldown, he will pull out a gun and will shoot screaming heads at you. the heads will attract baldi and when any character or the player gets hit, they will be stunned for 1 second. If 2 Head Guy gets hit to hard on a wall, he will be stumped and heads will appear on the top of him (Just like those old cartoons that you remember in your childhood) Field Trip In the farm field trip, if the timer hits 200 seconds, 2 Head Guy will appear. He has the same mechanics as in the school, exept his heads will move trough the corn. Events In ''Baldi's Basics Christmas Edition, 2 Head Guy is dressed up as a Cookieman (I did not knew what he was meant to wear). After reaching after the exit to go to Floor#1. He appears with the other characters for a Christmas Dinner. Trivia * 2 Head Guy is based on 2 Headed Baldi from the Baldi 's Basics Random Maps Series, ''with is based on the Superindendent from the ''Baldi's Basics Roblox before it was roleplays. ** When you hack the game on when Baldi starts chasing you, 2 Head Guy will spawn on the School Faculty just like he takes a rest. Quotes Gallery 2headguy.png|new sprite (by fazmade) 2headguy gun.png|His sprite before his ready to shoot some heads. (also by fazmade) 1headguy.png|The heads before they scream screamingheads.png|The screaming heads 1mugshit.png|2 Head Guy's mugshot (The other head coudn't fit) (OLD) Cookieman.png|2 Head Guy as he appears in the Too Late For Christmas event. 21.png|In Game. (old) 2Gun.png|When 2 Head Guy is shooting his Head Gun 40.0 (old) 2 New.png|His promo (OLD) NOTE: You are now free to edit my page without permission, that means that you can put a HD version of 2 Head Guy! Just.... don't ruin this page, it's getting better. Category:Characters Category:Characters that was inspired by characters from mods Category:Free Use